Harmony
Harmony is a transformation that The Gems achieved in season 2 by sacrificing themselves. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Harmony, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so (unlike Daphne who created harmony). When in her Harmony stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Cinnamon earns her Harmony and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Appearance Harmony fairies wear flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. About In the second season, they obtain their Harmony, which is their full-fledged fairy form. In their Harmony form, the girls have much larger fairy wings that are much more sparkly and elegant, which enables them to fly higher and longer distances and cleave through strong storms, as well out-fly predators and opponents. They also have a fairy dust vial, situated around their neck, usually suspended by a choker that contains and keeps sealed their fairy dust of tremendously powerful healing and spell-breaking properties. Diamond also uses her fairy dust vial to keep the tremendously powerful, magical essence of Pyros stored inside of it, as shown in, The Omega Mission when the Gems and the Specialist's are boarding the ship for flight back to Fairiex. A Harmony fairy typically consists of above-the-elbow translucent gloves and barefoot sandals. They wear a very short dress or a small top with a miniskirt or, for Liana, mini shorts. Their hair grows longer and is elaborately arranged in loose tresses and high bunches; Liana has a razored bob and Sugar wears extremely long pigtails. A fairy earns her Harmony by saving someone from her home world, with a great self-sacrifice on her (excluding Daphne who used up all her power to restore nature). It should be noted that one does not actually have to be on one's home world when doing this. Harmony is said to be 'the maximum or final fairy form that leads a fairy to her infinite energy' in the second season, making a complete, full-fledged fairy out of her, and also allowing her to achieve higher powers such as Linix, which gives her additional abilities, and Elemental Gems, which is even more powerful than Harmony. Headmistress Ara is said to have already reached her Harmony level. Gallery Diamond-Harmony.jpg|Diamond's Harmony Sugar Harmony.jpg|Sugar's Harmony Emerald Harmony.jpg|Emerald's Harmony Daphne Harmony.jpg|Daphne's Harmony CinnamonHarmony.jpg|Cinnamon's Harmony Liana Harmony.jpg|Liana's Harmony Fairy Dust Fairy Dust is a special power achieved by The Gems by achieving Harmony. Diamond Fairy Dust.jpg|Diamond's Fairy Dust Sugar Fairy Dust.jpg|Sugar's Fairy Dust Emerald Fairy Dust.jpg|Emerald's Fairy Dust Daphne Fairy Dust.jpg|Daphne's Fairy Dust Cinnamon Fairy Dust.jpg|Cinnamon's Fairy Dust Liana Fairy Dust.jpg|Liana's Fairy Dust Category:Fairy forms Category:Transformations Category:Harmony